1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch device, and particularly, to a switch device including a snap action mechanism that is operated depending on a pressing operation against an operation member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a switch device has been suggested in which a common contact point is provided on an inner bottom surface of a wafer, a return spring having a satisfactory conductivity, which is electrically connected to a movable contact point, and which biases a slider in a direction opposite to a pressing operation direction, is mounted on the common contact point, a normal close contact point and a normal open contact point are provided on an inner wall surface of the wafer, and an elastic piece of the movable contact point is brought into sliding contact with the inner wall surface (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-6661, FIG. 1). In the switch device, the normal close contact point and the normal open contact point are provided on the inner wall surface of a case which become sliding surface of the movable contact point, and circuit switch-over is performed by separating the movable contact points. Since these interval or disposition position of both contact points may be set arbitrarily without limiting the common contact point, the circuit switch-over may be performed according to purpose of use at given timing.